


realita; sekarang dan selamanya

by arterivena (wisteriapinetree)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drama, F/F, Hurt, YohioIA, YukaIA, slight femslash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriapinetree/pseuds/arterivena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kamu sangat mencintainya, bukan?"</p><p>Yohio tak sengaja membaca pancaran dari kedua pasang mata itu. Ini menyakitkan, tetapi dia tahu bahwa mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama.</p><p>[drabble-super-pendek] [yohio/ia, yukari/ia] [femslash]</p>
            </blockquote>





	realita; sekarang dan selamanya

**Author's Note:**

> Vocaloid © YAMAHA Corporation  
> Yuzuki Yukari © AH-Software Co., Ltd.  
> IA © 1st Place Co., Ltd.  
> YOHIOloid © PowerFX Systems AB
> 
> Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan selain kesenangan pribadi dalam menulis cerita ini.
> 
> Enjoy~~

Kurva keramahan terlukis. "Aku Yohio, senang bertemu denganmu." Tangannya terulur, hendak menjabat seseorang; rambutnya ungu muda diikat dua.

"Namaku Yuzuki Yukari. Panggil Yukari saja," gadis itu ikut tersenyum, mengambil tangan Yohio. Ketika melepas, dia melirik, mendapati kawan kecilnya tengah menatapnya. Dia berkata, "Aria-chan, akhir-akhir ini kita jarang bertemu. Kamu sepertinya sibuk sekali dengannya, haha."

Aria tertawa pelan.

"Tentu saja. Kamu sangat mencintainya, bukan?"

Setelah itu percakapan terputus. Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut siapapun, walaupun Aria sudah mencoba menanggapinya dengan seulas senyuman.

Yohio tidak ikut bicara, bergantian melihat ke arah Yukari, lalu Aria. Tak sengaja dia membaca pancaran kedua pasang mata mereka. Otaknya dengan cepat menangkap sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal. Dia menggeleng.

_Kamulah realita cintaku; sekarang, dan selama-lamanya._

Kedua mata Yohio tertutup beberapa detik, dan terbuka lagi untuk menyaksikan.

_Aku mencintaimu._

Pancaran itu terlalu tajam hingga melukai akal sehatnya. Satu hal; Aria tidak pernah mencintainya. Yohio tersenyum—hal itu cukup untuk menyembunyikan rasa pedih. Tak apa, dia tahu bahwa bukan dia saja yang tersakiti di sini.

...×××...

**Author's Note:**

> ...ngerti kan? Ah, sudahlah, saya juga yang bikinnya bingung wkw.


End file.
